


Like a Heartbeat

by FagurFiskur, ivypriest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivypriest/pseuds/ivypriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱情并不总意味着激烈的情感与言辞，有时候，你只是明白自己没法失去它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733443) by [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur). 



> 新手翻译，若有差池，请勿吝惜指正，谢谢！

柯克一直是一个玩世不恭的家伙，他在一场毁灭性的爆炸中来到这个世界，之后就再没做过什么靠谱的事情。

如果他坠入爱河，那就像烟火一样：火热地发展起来，而最终又归于虚无，每次都是这样。起初的几个礼拜，都充满了美好的姿态和激情的誓言，最后它们都不可避免地消逝。并不是柯克故意留下一地破碎的芳心，只是每次都看上去要直到永远了，而他又总是猝不及防地发现事实并非如此。

但没有事比史波克更加令他措手不及了，因为和史波克相处并不像柯克试想地一样。没有顿悟、没有灵光乍现。感情来得不快，当然，也不简单。

它恰巧起源于进取号的舰桥，在Narada危机中。那是第一簇火花点燃的地方，或许，他想：他和史波克能学习一同工作，甚至他们能组成一个很棒的团队。当他们蹒跚地飞回地球，舰船创伤遍布的时候，柯克知道他们做到了。从某种本性的程度而言，他们是最佳拍档。不过，他们能成功地应对紧急情况，但不能很好地转化到日常模式，迎接日复一日的挑战，一同带领一个成功的星舰团队。

柯克意识到了这点，在他们起航执行一个为期五年的任务时。他是进取号的舰长，而史波克则担任了大副的职务。柯克并不知道瓦肯人究竟着了什么魔，让他接下了这个任务，但是他不能再高兴了。可惜雀跃的情绪在接下来的几周中被削弱，看上去史波克在竭尽一切努力批评他所做的每一件事，好让柯克生气、厌烦。这让柯克花了好一段时间去停止那种被迫害的想法，而意识到他们真正的处境——史波克也和他一样犹疑不定。

他把史波克叫道他的宿舍，花了好几个小时互相沟通。在某些时刻，这对话已不是星舰公务的范畴，而是变成真正的私人交流。当史波克离开柯克的宿舍时，他们已经取得了一个新的互相认识。

柯克并未发现这点，但他已然错过了回头的路，或许当他决定在Narada舰上把他的生命托付给史波克的时候，就已错过了。

从那天起，他们在刚刚崭露头角的工作关系之余，另外建立了一段刚刚起步的情谊。某天，史波克透露说他下象棋，并且热衷于此，他们至此找到了共同的话题。事情开始渐渐变得顺畅。

然而，纵观这一切，史波克依然在与乌呼拉交往。

生活在继续，或许，在为大部分人继续着。

仅仅五周的时间，就让第一批船员在柯克的指挥下牺牲。柯克不知道该怎么应对这件事，他第一反应是去找老骨头，不过老骨头忙于拯救生命。柯克摇摇晃晃地走回寝室，感觉到无助与完完全全的痛苦。突然间他意识到伴随着职位而来的责任的重量，那让人觉得窒息。

那一夜史波克挽救了他的性命，他做的很简单，因为柯克不让他进来，他只在门的另一边说了几句话：

“舰长职位具有极高的要求，如果你没能适时地发现它是一个很难承受的负担，它可能成为忧虑的起因。”他顿了顿，“你是一个优秀的舰长，吉姆。同时你也是我的朋友。”

就是这样。说实话，单单“吉姆”二字就能让柯克感到安慰了。史波克之前从未唤过他的名，某种程度上，这有着深远的意义。

柯克永远不会习惯船员们的牺牲，但是他必须去接受它。苦难与甜蜜是人们不得不一同品尝的。

那是他们出航的第八个月，柯克终于和他的母亲取得了联系。自柯克离开地球后他们就再未交谈过，对他们而言这并不怎么稀奇。

薇诺娜看上去和柯克记忆中的一样，她外表青春、富有活力，尽管皱纹已开始悄悄地爬上她的额头，一头金发中也开始参杂有灰色的发丝。柯克怀疑她是否能白头终老，他私下里认为这可能取决于他的父亲，如果薇诺娜不能和他偕老的话，或许她也就不会真正的变老。不过这是一个奇特的想法，他也没把这太当真。如果他告诉史波克的话史波克一定会认为他很疯狂。

有些时候柯克会想：如果乔治健在的话，薇诺娜还会不会爱得如此疯狂，毕竟柯克自己花了大力气去照看他的母亲。他们都爱得如此鲁莽、自私，极少关注到在他们相爱的过程中可能伤害的人们。这样的想法会让柯克心伤，幸好，他从不叨念这事。

薇诺娜没什么重要的事要说，如果有，她也不会对柯克说。他们的通话短暂而又尴尬，只有极少的信息被分享。当柯克挂断电话的时候，他十分渴望另一场精彩的谈话。最终他停在了史波克的门口，两人用下棋和聊天消磨的剩余的时光。

与史波克相处，柯克无需顾虑他的言语。他不想让史波克知道的东西他也无法脱口而出。

他们的友情就这么地演化，久而久之，别的一些东西也随之萌动。他们两人都不知道那是什么，甚至没察觉它，但那东西就这么地存在并发展着。

当柯克没有工作的时候，他总是和史波克或麦考伊在一起。与此同时，史波克将他的闲暇时光均分给了柯克和乌呼拉，花费大半的夜间时光，在柯克的寝室里下棋、讨论近期的任务，而他最终都会回到他和乌呼拉的寝室，和她一同入眠。

思考这些让柯克受伤，可惜他不明白其中缘由。无论何时看到史波克与乌呼拉在一起，他的心就会隐隐作痛，他花了好些时间才明白那是因为嫉妒。这与他之前感受到的都不同，之前的感觉尖锐而又引人注目，而这次的痛是持续的、是他灵魂中心的空洞，比原先的严重上千倍。

柯克并不确定是什么导致了如今的现状，他猜可能是因为孤身一人的缘故。他期待一段能自己左右的感情，每晚都会有人归来相伴，虽然那个TA可以是任何人。很久之前他就感到了这股情感的烈焰，或许是因为他的新职位，或许是因为无法再将他的真心交付给他人，因为那已经归进取号所有。

几乎近一年，柯克都如此坚信着。

转眼就到了任务的第三年，以联邦的名义，他们冒着一次又一次的生命危险，发现了比设想更多的事物、与数不清的新文明交流。

柯克从未如此的充实过，他也未曾有过如此的空虚，总觉得他的某一部分丢了。随着年岁的增加，他也变得更加孤单，或者说，他只是变得更易察觉到那份孤独的感受罢了，这很难说清楚。

还有关系到史波克的事情，也困扰了柯克很久。他再也不能明确地说清楚史波克对他而言究竟意味着什么了。

某个晚上，柯克正赶着报告。当他用笔敲击着双唇时，一个想法击中了他：他也许爱着史波克。

不，没有“也许”，他就是爱着史波克。

柯克不能将之称为一个彻彻底底的领悟，因为他刚刚才明白。就算这可能不是第一次他如此直率地想通这件事，但这一定是他第一次思考：现在该怎么办？

显而易见，闭口不谈是个好决定，毕竟，史波克正与乌呼拉处在一段愉快的恋情中（至少柯克是这么了解到的），而且这段感情持续近三年了。史波克以柯克在工作中也是维持着良好的伙伴关系，这对他俩而言也是弥足珍贵。如果仅为了那么一点“史波克可能喜欢柯克”的可能而牺牲了如今的关系，那也太愚蠢了。

但是，不，柯克必须和史波克坦白。并不是为了那点“史波克会离开乌呼拉而来到他身边”的微茫希望，他明白这永远也不会发生；而是由于直到现在为止他们之间都没有互相隐瞒任何事，柯克也不打算开启这项先河。

这就是为何，下次他们有机会独处的时候，柯克的目光穿过桌子，看向史波克并且简单地说：

“我爱你。”

正专注看着棋盘的史波克回看向吉姆，眼中有着明显的惊奇，“你——”

“我爱你，”柯克重复了一遍，并快速补充道：“不过不必感到压抑，我告诉你这个是因为我们平日里都是完全地坦诚相待。我不期许你也会爱回我或者为了我而离开乌呼拉。我很明白。”

史波克什么都没说，柯克心中的那种隐痛更加强烈了，但他忽略了它。他之前就知道结果会如此，并且会让他心伤，不过当真相大白的时候，他出人意料地接受这事实。他依旧嫉妒，但是希望史波克快乐生活的愿望压倒了那份嫉妒的心情。

因为那些有关史波克的事，他对史波克的爱，与他之前感受过的、体验过的完全不同。它逐渐产生并悄无声息地接管了柯克的生活，所以如果没有史波克，他已经不能确切描绘他自己了。没有烟火般激烈的情感、也没有过山车般的惊险、甚至没有一丝一毫柯克原先用来描述爱情的成分，但爱就在那里，既不起眼也不张扬，就如心跳一般成为了他的一部分。

如果史波克与乌呼拉相处很开心，那就可以了。

“乌呼拉中尉已经和我分手了。”

柯克停止了他的胡思乱想，“什么？”

史波克看上去相当的镇定，“在2.3周前。很遗憾未能及时通知你，不过我之前一直很忙。”

柯克有些坐立不安，他设想了整场对话的走向，并且接受了它，而现在史波克已经让谈话完全脱轨了，柯克也不能确定该再期待些什么。

“为什么分手？”他最终问到。

“她已经对此感到不耐烦了，”史波克解释说，“并且我也感到空虚。乌呼拉想要有人能分享她的全部，与此同时我已经拥有某人来完美地扮演这一角色。”他的眼神闪烁着，“那就是你，吉姆。”

史波克随即起身，绕过桌子，弯下身板，降低双唇以便与柯克的相碰。柯克本能地闭上眼睛。这第一次亲密接触是温暖的，好似是在数月的黑暗后再见到阳光一般。这股暖流流过柯克的胸膛并流散到身体四周。当史波克弯起腰的时候，柯克咧嘴笑得像个傻瓜。

“你爱我，”他开心地说。

史波克握住了柯克的手，“是的。”

“那你就说呀。”柯克需要亲耳听到，需要确定他会不再莫名其妙地曲解史波克了，因为就在几秒钟前，他还很肯定史波克永远不会属于他

史波克更加靠近了，用他的额头抵住柯克的，他一定在笑：“我爱你。”

柯克再次闭上了双眼，紧紧握住了史波克的手，好像那是唯一将他与现实相连的事物一样。或许，那就是！因为，至少在这一刻，史波克就是他的现实。


End file.
